Hallelujah!
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: Sweet songfic about Castle and Beckett in Castle's POV. Contains spoilers for seasons 2 and 3. Entered in XTimeGirlX's songfic competition! Please RxR! :D x


_Hey just a quick note, when the song says 'When I moved in you.' Means when they kissed (since I'm convinced there was tongue contact in there somewhere) This is for Time Girl's song fic competition! But other than that its just a sweet little song fic! _

Hallelujah

Castle sat across from Beckett. He watched her as she filled out the paperwork from the night's events. She filed Esposito and Ryan's statements with Castle's and her own. Then she turned to him,

"Hey Castle. Castle? Rick!" He flicked his eyes to hers and shook his head, clearing the thoughts away,

"Hey. Yes Kate, how can I help you?" She smiled slightly and said,

"I was just wondering if you wanted a coffee."

"Oh." He looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed, and nodded his head, "Thanks, that would be nice." She nodded back and stood up, walking a few steps towards the break room, she turned back, concern on her face, and said,

"Are you ok?" He smiled slightly and moved his head up, then down, slowly. She smiled back, still worried, but carried on into the break room. When he heard the coffee machine whirring, Castle finally let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He thought back to the events from earlier on, his loss of control as he repeatedly struck the hit-man who'd dared to try and take Kate away from him, the way his hand tingled when she held and re-bandaged it, their first kiss, and the kisses that came moments after. Those kisses. He knew it was way more than an undercover distraction when he'd first felt his lips upon hers. When she pulled back, he willed himself not to moan at the loss of her lips on his, and then she practically jumped him as she kissed him back, he heard the moan escape from her lips and then he was lost. Lost in the passion play that had started before them, what started out as a ruse, then turned into the most truthful thing they had done in their lives. Coming back to reality, he watched her in the kitchen, humming a tune that he did not recognise, as she clattered around with cups and spoons. As he watched her, a song popped into his head.

**I heard there was a secret chord, **

**That David played and it pleased the lord,**

**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, **

**The minor fall and the major lift,**

**The baffled king composes Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah.**

He thought for a moment about Beckett, it was so hard to please her these days and, after their summer break, his return had not gone as expected and she had been cautious to trust him again. He had come back to find the walls, he had so carefully knocked down, rebuilt and reinforced while ice and steel, as she hid herself away from him again. It was only the 3XK killer case that they had started to grow close again. Then of course her mother's case, had shown them what a great team they were, well in his eyes anyway.

**Your faith was strong, but you needed proof,**

**You saw her bathing on the roof,**

**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you,**

He remembered how she had trusted him once, trusted him enough not to look whilst she stood naked in front of him, in a bath tub, while her apartment was on fire. She looked so beautiful in its glow and as he had half supported half carried her out of it, she showed how brave she was, and her bravery and strength were some the most beautiful things about her.

**She tied you to a kitchen chair,**

**She broke your throne; she cut your hair,**

**And from your lips she drew a Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah.**

When she had discovered him in a victim's apartment after their summer break, and therefore questioned him in the interview room, he had felt broken and hurt at all the mistrust and dislike felt towards him, as she grilled him as hard as any other suspect or criminal who had sat this side of the table. And even as he had tried to make peace, by showing that he cared and tried to help the case, he still felt the walls he kept walking into, as he tried to find his Beckett, the Beckett he was partners with.

**Maybe I've been here before, **

**I know this room; I've walked this floor,**

**I used to live alone before I knew you,**

He could tell she was shutting him out again; it was just like when they had first met. She had thought his help unnecessary, his theories ridiculous and his innuendos fanciful, if that.

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch,**

**Love is not a victory march,**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah.**

But the first time her mother's case had really come into the light, after they had found out about Coonan and his orders, after she had shot Coonan, her one chance – or so she thought – of finding who ordered the hit on her mum to save his life, she had knocked down a wall for him. She had told him that she liked having him around; that she needed him and she wanted him there when she found out who the real culprits were. And he had been.

**Now there was a time when you let me know,**

**What's really going on below,**

**But now you never show it to me, do you?**

He remembered during the middle of the case, she had told him to go home. He had said he wouldn't leave and she told him he had no reason to be there. She said that it wasn't his fight, he said to hell it wasn't. He was there for her, her and her mum and the sake of justice. He wanted to prove to her that he didn't see her as 'just another character' she was his partner, his friend, and they could be so much more if the rest of her walls had just fallen down. He would have quit years ago if this was just about research, but the trouble was, it wasn't about the books anymore.

**Remember when I moved in you,**

**The Holy Dark was moving to,**

**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah.**

When they had kissed for the second time and the passion was more dominant, than in the sweetness of the first, his tongue had entered her mouth and they tasted each other for the first time. She made a noise, a sweet little noise of pleasure and passion, and that's when he realised, this was not just a role play distraction technique, this was the real deal. He felt the whole of the world around them fall away into darkness, and they were the only two, the only two in existence. But then it was broken by Beckett, suddenly pulling away and cracking the bouncer across the back of the head, knocking his out cold. He said that was amazing, she looked at him strangely, so he hastily added, the way she knocked out that guy, but he knew what he really wanted to say or, in this case, do (again).

**Maybe there's a God above,**

**But all I ever learned from love was,**

**How to shoot at someone who outdrew you,**

He remembered how he had saved her life, as the hit-man was about to blow her away forever. He jumped him and didn't stop hitting, even after the man was out cold. He heard her voice calling his name and automatically stopped, looking up at her then looking back down at his hand – which was covered in blood, some of which was his own – he answered her question, – are you okay? – with a nod.

**And it's not a cry you can hear at night,**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light,**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah,**

**Hallelujah!**

He felt lucky, really lucky that he had her, he knew her and she was still alive. He thought of how lucky he was as she walked over with his freshly brewed coffee and he cappuccino. Standing up as she reached the desk, and taking the coffee from her, she looked at him puzzled as he reached a hand up to cup her cheek. She didn't pull away, she didn't say a word, she just stood and stared, leaning her cheek slightly into his hand and closing her eyes. He rubbed his thumb over her closed eyelids and back to her cheek. Then he planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling her into a tight, intimate hug. Beckett froze for a second then, relishing in the feeling of being held (by Castle), she squeezed back. As they held each other, feeling like the whole world would smash into tiny pieces if they let go, Castle whispered,

"Hallelujah."

"What?" Asked Beckett, mumbling.

"Nothing." He said, smiling and breathing in the sweet scent of cherries as he sniffed her hair.

**The End**

_Hey guys, so what did you think? I hope its okay, and the rating is right. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase review! Cyber cookies :D Thanks x_


End file.
